


Golden Christmas Magic

by nassemapollo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nassemapollo/pseuds/nassemapollo
Summary: Sokka is doomed to spend Christmas, his favorite holiday, alone this year. When he runs into his sister's friend Zuko in line at the supermarket on Christmas Eve, he remembers what they almost had and both decide to spend the holiday together to give it another try.This is a songfic inspired by 'Christmas Wrapping' by The Waitresses
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Golden Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my lovely friend Faith (@swordbendings), who gave me the idea to use 'Christmas Wrapping' to inspire some zukka holiday fluff!

December was usually Sokka’s favorite month of the year. He loved to look back over all that had swept him up the previous eleven months, all the new friends and memories and achievements he had accumulated. This year, though, he found himself spending Christmas Eve in line at the supermarket, clutching a basket full of wine, cheese, and chocolate, watching sleep-deprived children wail and scream impatiently.

_ Maybe this is a Christmas for forgetting.  _ This had not been his year. Though usually he was the paragon of confidence and determination, he had been rejected from a project he had dreamed of working on for so long. Then, just when he had recovered from the depressive episode that brought, his laptop - and all his files with it - was stolen.  _ Those cops were more insulting than the thief, really, to not even pretend to care.  _ Finally, his father, Hakoda, had fallen ill and Sokka had to take a leave of absence to caretake and restore him to health.  _ At least he is still here. That’s what matters. _

_ I hate thinking of all that went wrong, but how can I not?  _ As an old man accidentally sent his cart into the back of Sokka’s ankles, he turned around and lost it. “Could you please recognize that you are not the only person in this line?” The old man just blinked at him. “Bah humbug,” Sokka shouted, throwing his free hand in the air.

_ No, that’s too strong.  _ Sokka had always adored Christmas, ever since he was a young boy. Christmas Eve was always most special. He and his sister, Katara, would place the ornaments one by one on the tree. He remembered Hakoda lifting him up in his strong arms to put the star on the top. His mother would then keep both of them close to her as she read Christmas tales of Santa Claus and elves and, his favorite, the reindeer. 

_ I miss them so much.  _ This year he couldn’t travel home for Christmas because his boss had asked him to remain in town for a meeting on the 26th.  _ Why did I ever take that job in the first place?  _ Katara had pressured him to do it during their ski trip in January, saying he needed to start somewhere and eventually he would have enough built up that he could live the adventurous and exciting life he dreamed.

As the line finally moved forward one pace, Sokka couldn’t help thinking about that ski trip. Sokka had planned it for weeks, wanting all his friends to come and have a blast shredding up the hills with him.  _ Even Katara had to admit I could pull off a flawless ski jump.  _ He had invited Katara, her boyfriend Aang, his friend from kickboxing class Ty Lee, and his roommate Mai to come along. When Katara asked if she could bring a new boy she had befriended in one of her classes the previous semester, Sokka was happy to oblige, considering he loved to make new friends.

When he saw the boy for the first time, Sokka thought he would never be able to focus his eyes on anything else ever.  _ The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, from the very beginning.  _ He was so quiet, though, looking especially uncomfortable as Sokka, Ty Lee, and Aang belted out ‘Gimme Gimme Gimme’ by ABBA at the top of their lungs while Katara drove very carefully.

Once they had reached the ski slopes, though, Sokka paired up with the new boy, wanting to get to know him better.  _ Something drew me toward him, like a wolf pulled toward the full moon.  _ He learned that the gorgeous boy’s name was Zuko, that he was a year younger than Sokka, and that his father was a business owner and his mother a teacher. Sokka did most of the talking, but he relished seeing Zuko open up a bit and laugh at his jokes. Zuko didn’t try any of the ski jumps, but he cheered Sokka on as the latter enjoyed the chance to impress. Before they called it a night, Sokka and Zuko both exchanged phone numbers and promised to stay in touch.

_ Then this nightmare of a year happened.  _ He hadn’t called Zuko, which probably had hurt the other boy more than Sokka wanted to think about. In April he had run into him during a lunch date with Katara, where they hugged and agreed to try to work out a good time to get together.  _ Of course that didn’t happen either.  _ The last time they had seen each other was August, when Katara had suggested they all go down to the beach for the weekend together. Without fail, the day before the trip was the day Sokka’s laptop was stolen from his backpack, leaving him to try to clean up that mess the entire weekend.

_ January 1st is the chance for new beginnings. I want a chance with that boy, if he hasn’t already found a boyfriend or girlfriend. It’s been an entire year, honestly.  _ Sokka, sometimes, was better at overthinking than just thinking.

He didn’t need to think at all when he heard familiar laughter behind him in line.

_ Is that really… _ He looked behind him, trying to keep his spot in line while also investigating if, somehow, he had ended up in the same supermarket line as the boy he had just been reminiscing about. He tried to peek his head around the others in line without stepping far enough over to give the old man a chance to squeeze him out permanently.

_ That soft, raspy voice.  _ He would recognize it anywhere.  _ It’s Zuko on the phone.  _ The line began to move forward, forcing Sokka to make a decision between his spot in line and a chance to correct one of his year’s mistakes.

_ I planned this all out perfectly, making sure to get here in enough time to get a good spot in line.  _ The plan didn’t matter at all, though. Sokka stepped out of line, leaving the old man to rush up to take his place.  _ Enjoy your half-off sardines, you oaf.  _ Sokka walked slowly down the line, looking over everyone waiting. Finally, he saw Zuko, dressed in a black turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and black leather boots.

Sokka smiled and practically squealed in glee. “Zuko!” he shouted, rushing toward the wide-eyed boy. 

“Um...sorry...I’ll call you back,” Zuko said into the phone. He smiled at Sokka, obviously surprised to see his acquaintance there.

“Zuko, it’s me, Sokka! How are you, buddy?” Sokka asked, sitting his basket down on the ground to wrap him in a hug.  _ His clove and rose cologne suits him perfectly. _

Zuko laughed softly as they pulled away from the hug.  _ He obviously is self-conscious of that scar over his eye, but I think it only makes him even prettier.  _ “Hello, Sokka. I’m okay, as okay as I can be standing in line on Christmas Eve.”

Sokka nodded and picked his basket back up. “I know, it’s insane. Every year I plan these things out down to the last detail and every year something goes wrong.’ He shrugged. “Oh, well.”

“Something always has to go wrong,” Zuko replied.

“But sometimes a detour from a plan is the best thing. Like this one,” Sokka said, his eyes glittering.  _ Good one me. _

Zuko grinned. “It’s always nice to see you too, if that’s what you’re saying. Especially since I’m spending this holiday alone.”

“Oh, why?”

“Usually I spend Christmas with my family, but the city where I’m from was hit hard with a blizzard yesterday and there’s no way in or out because of the snow,” Zuko explained. “I miss my mother and uncle so much, but, if I’m honest, I will be better off for not seeing my father or sister.”

Sokka nodded sympathetically. “I’m super sorry. I’m alone this Christmas too, sadly.”

The line began to move forward. Without a second thought, Zuko stepped closer to Sokka and they both left the line. Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Really? You seemed to be the sort of person to love these sorts of holidays.”

“I do!” Sokka shouted. “But I’m supposed to stay in town for some meeting on the 26th for my job. My boss is the worst.”

“That’s total bullshit,” Zuko deadpanned. “Don’t let yourself get exploited like that.”

Sokka laughed. “I always appreciate the advice, Karl Marx.” He stared into Zuko’s glittering gold eyes, taking in his beauty for a moment. He felt the same connection he had on the slopes in January, but only so much stronger now. Like he was supposed to have been in that supermarket line just to have another chance with this boy.

“You know,” Sokka began. “If we’re both alone, we can be alone together if you want.”

Zuko shook his head. “No, I could never…”

“I’m inviting you, silly,” Sokka laughed, putting his hand on Zuko’s shoulder.  _ He looks really, really nice in this black turtleneck.  _ “I’m buying plenty of chocolate, cheese, and wine. It was all going to be for me, but I suppose I could share.”

Zuko stared at Sokka for a moment, almost as if he was counting the freckles on his cheeks as he thought about the proposal. “Do you have any spicy chocolate in your basket?”

“Spicy chocolate?”

Zuko shrugged. “You know, the fancy shit with the chili peppers infused in it.”

“No,” Sokka said, making Zuko frown. “But I have some of the fancy shit with strawberries and blueberries in it.”

Zuko beamed. “I love strawberry-flavored things. You know what, let’s spend Christmas together. You don’t completely annoy me, at least.”

Sokka shoved him playfully. “I’ll take that as a compliment, I guess.”

Zuko looked confused now, though. “How are we going to buy any of this now? We’re out of line.”

_ Shit. Okay, Sokka, think. You need this.  _ He winked at Zuko. “Just come with me.”

They walked together toward the front of the line and found a store attendant. Sokka, using his magical charm he wielded like a knight brandished a sword, explained that he and his boyfriend (to really sell it!) were buying these few things to be able to have Christmas with Sokka’s grandmother, who Zuko was desperate to impress. Thanksgiving had been a disaster, and Zuko really loved Sokka, so he wanted to make up for things with Sokka’s grandmother. The attendant thought long, then directed them over to the customer service desk, where they conducted a special transaction so they could buy everything in Sokka’s basket.

When they walked out of the store, Sokka couldn’t help but laugh. “That was...perfect!”

Zuko laughed along with him. “I’ve never seen someone...how did you even do that?”

Sokka looked over and grinned. “It’s just a gift I was born with. It didn’t hurt anyone...and it means we get to have Christmas together.”

Zuko nodded. “Yes, it does.”  _ And there’s no one I’d rather spend it with. _

  


* * *

  


Sokka reached over to top off Zuko’s glass of cabernet sauvignon. They sat together on Sokka’s couch, Christmas lights hung on his small tree and the walls their only illumination. “How did we both end up having the worst years possible?” he asked, laughing.

Zuko very elegantly drank from his glass.  _ He obviously grew up knowing refinement.  _ “It’s tragic, honestly. From my car deciding to total itself, to you not ending up a part of that program, it just sounds like one of those planets was retroactive for both of us or something.”

Sokka paused, then cracked up laughing. “What’s so funny?” Zuko asked.

“It’s retrograde, not retroactive, silly,” Sokka responded.

Zuko smacked his forehead with his palm and threw himself back on the couch dramatically. “I try to remember the gay gospel but it all ends up confusing me.”

_ He looks so cute with his dark hair spilled out across his face.  _ “We’re going to go over all of that soon. I promise I’ll make sure you know all about your big three, your planet orientations, your houses, etc.”

Zuko sat back up again, sitting just a little closer to Sokka now. “Why would I want to know what my stars are if they hate me so much?”

Sokka rolled his eyes, then took a piece of the white cheddar from the tray that rested on the coffee table. “You can use them to better yourself sometimes. And they can help guide you on the right paths.”

“I could use any help I can get in that regard.”

Sokka put his wine glass down on the table and reclined back, throwing his arms across the back of the couch.  _ My arm is kind of around Zuko. Kinda.  _ “Well...what do you want?”

Zuko furrowed his brow. “I don’t really think that’s important.”

“Why not? It’s your life.”

“My life has never really been mine. I’m lucky to have what I do, believe me I remember, but my father has always decided everything for me,” Zuko sighed.

“Why do you let him do that?”

Zuko’s eyes went wide.  _ The glow of the colored holiday lights highlights his delicate beauty. He glows, if only he could see that in himself.  _ “He’s my father. And he pays for everything.”

Sokka sat up, turned toward Zuko, and crossed his legs, all so he could look directly at him. “Forget all of that for a minute. What do you want?”

The other boy looked off toward the Christmas tree, deep in thought.  _ He’s very serious, but not self-absorbed. I think I could talk to him endlessly and never run out of discussion material.  _ Zuko turned his golden eyes back toward Sokka’s cerulean. “I really love to write.”

Sokka’s eyes lit up and he beamed. “No kidding? I love to write too!”

Zuko’s jaw dropped.  _ He is really adorable when he’s excited.  _ “What? I thought you would be more the engineering or math type, really.”

Sokka shrugged. “I used to think so, too, but after this semester I’m done with it. Losing that project was the beginning of the end for me. I reevaluated and realized that I’ve always loved planning things but creatively, not with numbers. What do you like to write?”

“Poetry, especially. But also regular fiction. I’ve started a couple different novels, but I always stop because it feels like such a waste of time.”

Sokka placed his hand on Zuko’s upper arm, the soft fabric of the black sweater warm from his skin. “It’s never a waste of time. Your thoughts and creativity matter a lot.”

Zuko’s lip quivered and he smiled softly. “My mother would like you a lot. She always says the same thing.”

_ Take your chance, Sokka.  _ Sokka winked at him. “Maybe you’ll have to take me to meet her so we can both cheer you on at the same time.’

Zuko rolled his eyes and laughed. “You really can’t help being so charming, can you?”

Sokka popped a piece of blueberry flavored chocolate in his mouth. “It’s part of the Sokka Experience, included with the price of admission.”

Zuko turned his head slightly. “And what is that price of admission?”  _ He really can flirt when he tries.  _

_ Can we flirt...a little more? _ He picked up one of the squares of strawberry chocolate and brought it to Zuko’s lips. The other boy, fully on Sokka’s wavelength, opened his lips slightly and locked onto the chocolate. He pulled it in and chewed, staring at Sokka all the while.  _ I’ve never had this sort of natural chemistry with anyone else before. _

“So,” Zuko began after swallowing. “What do you like to write?”

Sokka laughed, somewhat embarrassed. “It’s so silly…”

Zuko reached out and took Sokka’s left hand in his. Sokka stared at the new coupling.  _ That’s my move, he can’t use my own move on me! He’s supposed to be Katara’s awkward cute gay friend, I’m the charmer.  _ “Remember what you just told me.”

Sokka blushed. Instead of feeling embarrassed or awkward, though, he decided to just embrace his feelings.  _ I love the feeling of my hand in his.  _ “I like to write about history. Nonfiction and fiction both. History combines the sequencing and order I love, but also human emotion and romance and all of that too. It sounds so corny to say.”

Zuko shook his head. “No, it doesn’t,” he said, his voice soft but strong with conviction. “It’s wonderful, actually. I adore Katara, you know that, but I’m sad she never told me how much you and I are alike.”

_ Be brave, Sokka, and reach out for what you want.  _ “We are, aren’t we? I’m really, really glad we stumbled into each other tonight. It’s like some retroactive star brought us together,” he said, making Zuko laugh. “Speaking of stars,” he began, looking over at the tree. “We need to put the tree topper on before midnight. Do you want to do it with me?”

Zuko nodded. “Yes, please.” Sokka hopped up off the couch and walked over to a tub labeled ‘Christmas decorations.’ As he rummaged through it, Zuko walked over to him. “We always had a predecorated tree at Christmas. My father insisted on everything being perfect.”

Sokka pulled out the special star. “That breaks my heart. Next Christmas, you are coming with Katara and I to our house for Christmas and we’ll decorate the whole tree together.”

Zuko’s lips quivered again.  _ He really was robbed of so much love and joy but he wants to make up for it now.  _ “I’d like that a lot. For all the traditions I’ve never had before. For loving fun with a family that doesn’t just tolerate one another.” They stood in front of the tree, each holding one side of the star. “But, most importantly, like right now, I just want to be with you.”

Sokka returned the bright smile. “You’re all I want, too.” They reached their arms up together and placed the star on the highest branch, its glittery gold surface reflecting the string lights from the tree. “You know, you may not want to believe in the actual stars affecting who we are, but under this star we can decide for ourselves!”

“That I believe,” Zuko responded. “Okay, I know two things I want. “

_ I know what I want. But are they the same things?  _ “What’s the first?”

Zuko took Sokka’s hand back into his. “I want you and I to support each other pursuing our dreams. Forget about the other bullshit or expectations, just you and I challenging and aiding each other, you in writing about history and me in writing my poetry and other stuff.”

“After the year both of us had, it’s time for a fresh start,” Sokka said. “I’m dedicated if you are.”

Zuko picked up their two wine glasses from the table and gave Sokka his. “Here’s to doing what we want and making our lives mean something.” They clinked and drank, then put the glasses back down on the table. 

_ He is the most beautiful boy I’ve ever met. His outer beauty stuns, but his inner spirit is what binds me to him. If only I had listened to what I knew to be true in January...but regret is silly. We have time now, that’s what matters.  _ “I know what the second is.”

Zuko grinned. “Really?”

Sokka leaned his head in close and kissed Zuko tenderly on the cheek, making them both blush hard. “For the magic of this Christmas to stay. And it will.”

  


* * *

  


The magic of that Christmas was not fleeting but grounded and real. It was not long until cheek kisses turned into lip locking. In February they became official, Sokka asking Zuko to be his boyfriend after a fancy romantic Valentine’s Day dinner. They challenged, supported, and elevated one another and, by the time the next Christmas came, which they spent at Hakoda and Kya’s home together with Katara, Zuko’s first book of poetry had been accepted for publication and Sokka had submitted his first novel about an ancient Roman centurion for consideration. And, on top of that, they had moved in together and even had adopted a black cat.

_ We made gold stay because we knew what we lost accepting only bronze. We used the spark of Christmas to create a lifetime of love. _

**Author's Note:**

> I adored writing this fic so, so much! I've also posted another zukka holiday fic, centered around the winter solstice, called 'Our Personal Solstice.' I love writing these boys be festive with one another, it fills my heart with warmth!
> 
> If you are interested, I also have a long-form zukka fic called Duality of Fire that begins just a few months after the end of Book Three. It's a zukka adventure romance, emotional Azula saga, Mai power politician thriller, and post-war reconstruction story all in one! I update twice a week at least. I would be honored for you to give it a try! Come say hello on twitter (@nassemstormborn)!


End file.
